Awaken!
by Link Evergreen
Summary: Just a crazy idea that I had in mind read for laughs. Featuring seriously overpowered Harry dimension hopping. :D *Warning Some Philosophy Involved*
1. Introduction: What is a Soul?

**I had this crazy idea and so I had to put this down.**

* * *

"At long last… Hhaaaa… I am free of this madness… Thank you Nephalem…"

"The true enemy that needs to be defeated…" "The true enemy?" "yes…" *ZUN* *BOOOM*,

"As comrades huh… well… if that's… How… we… will…"

"Forgive me my sons… I have left this huge fool… This is it for me… Everything I have, I got from you… You have my thanks… Farewell my sons…!"

"It is time. I would have liked to meet Cadis Etrama Di Raizel one last time and his pet peacock."

"Avalon… The utopia that kings are said to reach after their deaths. The ultimate defense that repels even the Five Magic and allows no interference from others… Is that your real Hougu, the real power of the legendary Holy Sword? You're such a detestable girl. You resist me to the very end… But I'll forgive you. Some things are beautiful for the very reason that they're unobtainable. Farewell Knight King. I was quite enjoyable."

What is a soul? A soul is a manifestation of a person's truest being, it is their identity that one cannot change on whim as one can with their body. Yet the body is modeled after the soul of within.

And in the vast multi-universe when souls are constantly born, reincarnate and reside permanently in the dimension of either True Hell or True Heaven. One who watches over this process of True Death is the Being above all whom goes by many names but has no alternatives existing, The One True God, The-One-Above-All, The Presence, The-Emperor-Beyond-the-Sea, and the list goes on and on.

A soul can reincarnate many times as it can unless in a specific circumstances. And when a soul reincarnates it brings along the complete copy of who it was during its previous life or lives but there is a limit of 6 previous souls no more. If the soul reincarnates 8 times the imprint of the first life fades away. There can only be seven soul memories 6 compete and one in making.


	2. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**Enjoy.  
**

* * *

Chapter 1  


Harry Potter was the first born of the three triplets born to the Potter family yet was left to the Dursley when he was two just because his parents and Albus Dumbledore thought Harry was a squib and therefore might go dark because of possible jealousy. But there was an event that occurred right after he was born, before the abandonment so to speak.

Voldermort or Tom Marvolo Riddle aka the dark lord attacked the Potters and got defeated by Harry but Albus the great meddler declared that the younger twins were the saviors because the twins were radiating magic like no other while barely anything was felt from Harry. One can guess what really happened…

Extremely fortunately for young Harry the Dursley family in this universe was completely different from almost all of their counterparts in the multiverse. They were kind, well-mannered and sophisticated and if you ask them they stated boldly that they were Christians.

Vernon was brought up in a strict but unbiased Christian family whom doesn't try to shove their religion down other people's throats, while Petunia suffered from jealousy and envy at her sister, Lily. When Vernon and Petunia got together, Vernon had a positive influence on Petunia and turned the bitter woman into the charming and refined lady the neighbors see now.

With better thoughts and improved feelings Petunia's image also began to change. What would have been a woman with scowling face and a long neck, generally unpleasant to look at turned into a woman with a smile permanently etched onto her face with sparkling eyes, as the spirit changes so must the body, completely different image from almost the rest of the Petunias in the multi-universe.

Vernon was too different, the usual characteristic for Vernon was a big belly, overweighed, extremely short tempered with a mustache. In this universe Vernon Dursley was a muscular man, not to the point of body builders but still fairly muscular, he was level headed with a seemingly endless patience with a mustache (he still has it).

Therefore their soon Dudley Dursley was a nice child with good manners, inherited from his parents and was not spoiled. And when Harry Potter was left to them, they took good care for him and treated him as if Harry was their own flesh and blood.

Harry experienced a wonderful childhood after being left to the Durselys. Everything was fine and joyful, in his mind the Dursley family became his own family, his true family whom he learned everything from them. The Dursleys also showed him to Christianity of which Harry found fascinating and life went on and on till tragedy struck.

On the ninth birthday of Dudley and Harry an Irish terrorist organization struck the small town of Little Whining. And during the incident Harry lost his family through a suicide bombing and multiple shootouts.

The terror only lasted 30 minutes but in those 30 minutes a lot of casualty and structures were destroyed. Vernon, Petunia and Dudley all died to a suicide bomber whom rushed into the living room of Privet Drive 4. Harry was lucky as he was in the kitchen when the bomb went off but the shockwave threw the little boy into the wall knocking him out. That one small decision by the terrorist to attack Little Whining changed the future, for better or worse one will find out..

* * *

**Please leave your thoughts and opinions, Thanks.  
**

**PS - Do you know who's memory's Harry has?**


	3. Chapter 3: The Silver City

**I have decided to publish only chapters over a thousand words for all my stories, I hope to increase the limit as I progress on as an author.  
**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 2  
**

The shock from the bomb blast, the soul fragment in the scar that is slowly absorbing what little magic the shattered core can produce and the previous backlash from the shattering of the magic core from heavy over usage of the magic to protect, stirred up the normally unreachable part of the human body, the soul scape.

The soul scape is the area deep within the human mind, far deeper than the subconscious part of the brain, that holds the past memories from the previous life represented by the avatars of the previous lives which remains completely dormant with no influence. And so the avatars of Harry's past memory stirred and awakened.

As Harry woke up in his soul scape his jaws dropped in awe as everything was so out worldly the only thing that came to Harry's mind was that he was in heaven (Harry's soul scape is the Silver City in the High Heavens from Diablo 3). Harry noticed that there were huge gates in front of him while behind him were clouds stretching endlessly into the horizon.

And so Harry waked closer to the gigantic gates, just as he was wondering on how to enter through those gates they slowly opened out words and so he walked in. After wondering for a while though the city Harry finally noticed that there was no one besides him in the city and there was a soft song floating around in the city. What grabbed Harry's attention after a while was the huge tower in the center of the place and to the tower he walked.

Within the Silver Spire lies a council chamber which has 6 golden thrones with six beings on those thrones. **_"Interesting, I believe I have perished by the nephilim yet I am sitting alongside 5 other beings in the council chamber in the High Heavens. What is even more confusing is that there is only one other presence in the city, there should be other angels and my former comrades in the Silver City." _**

"My my, what have we here? This is strange indeed I never thought that the eternal sleep was the end but merely the beginning but to wake up sitting with five others have not been in my predictions." A figure with long blond hair with crimson eyes stated, "It also occurs to me that all of us are not mere peasants but leaders." "Yes indeed, I can sense and see that you are no pretenders nor mongrels, I am quite interested to know whom you are."

**_"This is not the original city, but a copy, a complete fuctional copy, what being can do this? What am I doing here along with these humans… No these beings are not humans even though they look like it, they are not week like those weak minded ones, no these surrounding me are like them nephilims."_**

"Well then, I'll introduce myself first." A cheery voice said. "My name is Ichiryu, President and CEO of IGO and Leader of 0th Biotope." "Gurararara, I am Edward Newgate, Captain of the Whitebeard Pirates, former strongest man in the world and one of the Four Pirate Emperor, a Yonko." "A Pirate? Hmph a thief is more like the word and yet how can a thief be an emperor? The idea is laughable but nevertheless I will respect your strength Pirate Emperor as for I, I am Gilgamesh the King of Heroes, the Oldest King, the King of Uruk."

"Hahahahaha, this is all so refreshing to myself. I am Lord, Ruler of the Nobles." "Do you expect me to call you Lord? Preposterous, reveal your true name." "Ah that will be a problem, you see I have forgotten my real name." "*Snort* that sounds even more luscious than before, you have forgotten your name? Do not lie to me."

"I do not see any reason to lie to you nor to anyone here. I have lived for countless millennia with my subjects calling me lord, so I have not used my name till I have forgotten it." _"Hmmmm, I'll use this chance to call my self Raziel in the honor of the lost guardian, my friend. I wonder if that peacock has found him." _"If you must, address me as Raizel as it is the name of my friend."

"I believe that is acceptable." "I shall go next, I am Uchia Madara, the Second Sage of Six Paths and Head of the Uchiha Clan." "You do not talk much do you?" "Hn." **"I am Malthael, Archangel of Wisdom and Death."** The final figure clothed in dark purple said. "An angel? I should be surprised but somehow I am not. Though I seem to repeat the main question, why are we all gathered here? I presume that we have all faced death."

**"Your assumption is correct Ichiryu all of those present in this room has faced death, a fact which no one present will deny and I believe all of us are from different time periods or even different worlds for I have lived countless millennia since the creation of the High Heavens and have participated in great conflicts yet none of you whom sits here recognizes I." **

"A bit bold statement but your theory rings true as this cannot be the afterlife for there is too little people present nor can we ignore the fact that we are here after our deaths." "Where exactly are we anyway? I cannot sense any other life forms… wait there is one other, the presence is weak and small but it is making its way up here, perhaps this person knows something."

**"We are in the Council Chamber in the Silver Spire at the heart of the Silver City. This place has been known to all as the High Heavens." **"High Heavens? Interesting, though the name is foreign to me I do not recall such a place in my life time." _"Is this place similar to the Sky Islands in Paradise? No the architect is completely different and far advanced for the time I was alive." _

"Let the archangel continue, I sense he as something more to say." **"Thank you Raziel, as I was saying before this is the High Heavens or rather it is a perfect copy of the place." **"You seem to know an awful lot about his place, it was your home wasn't it?" Madara interjected. **"Yes, it was my former dwelling, it was where I lead the Angiris Council and the Heavenly Host during the Great Conflict. I do not have any idea as of how this place became to be." **At that very moment both Malthael and Madara turned their heads towards the door leading to the council, the door slowly creaked open.

* * *

**Tell me what you think and so thy shalt leave a review.  
**


End file.
